Even Heroes Have the Right to Dream
by ForgetMeNotOrchid
Summary: Blaine is Lima's resident Hero, and the town repays him by doing favors. But one night he saves an angel, and can't help but ask for a stip tease instead. Kurt doesn't want this, but how can he refuse? SMUT WARNING.
1. Chapter 1

Title taken from "Superman" by Five For Fighting

This story is in response to this post on the gkm:

Blaine is a superhero and Lima (and westerville?) are full of crime so they really need Blaine. The thing is, is that the city can't afford to pay Blaine for his services so they set up a system (the citizens got to vote on it and the overwhelming majority voted for it) where if Blaine saves a person, he can ask that person for a favour. It can be anything and the person has to do it (it's usually something like laundry or a cooked meal, etc.) They never put any rules or restrictions about what Blaine could ask for because they never considered that they would need to, they can't fathom Blaine ever doing anything wrong. When Blaine saves Kurt he can't get over how beautiful the boy is. He wants to see more of Kurt so the favour he asks is for Kurt to strip for him.

There's a ton more to the prompt but I really adored it and so here we are, I shall fill it on here and also do all the stuff on the original prompt as well :

http:/glee-kink-meme(.)livejournal(.)?thread=27679705#t27679705

just delete the parenthesis!

Disclaimer: I Don't own magical glee.

Even Heroes have the Right to Dream

Chapter one: Only A man in a funny red sheet

Kurt was walking home from the small fashion boutique he had a part time job at when he turned to find a thug behind him, ready to pounce.

"You fucking queers think you can do whatever you want! Well, I hope I can teach you a lesson you'll never forget." With a leer, the large man started leaning towards him, and Kurt turned, trying to run.

Before he could get away, the thug pounced, and Kurt fell, arms scrabbling for a hold before he hit the pavement. Except instead of the pavement, his body hit a navy and maroon suit, and he breathed a sigh of relief. The Warbler was here. Everything was going to be fine. The Warbler set Kurt gently to the side before quickly punching the thug's face in for daring to touch such a perfect human being. Then, he scooped Kurt up and flew into the air, chuckling down at Kurt and saying, "I really hope you aren't afraid of heights."

Kurt felt like he was in heaven, in the arms of a beautiful hero that seemed to like him. "So, beautiful, where do you live?"

Kurt pointed to the balcony outside his apartment, which was only a block away. As The Warbler landed he opened the screen door for Kurt and they both went inside. Kurt walked awkwardly over to his couch and turned around. "So, uhm, what did you want in return? I'm a great cook, or I could re-design your costume? I think if you made it more understated-"

Blaine couldn't even process what this beautiful creature was saying, besides his name, which was apparently Kurt. He was talking about favors and payment and suddenly Blaine grinned. Because even though he normally asked for stuff like food or flowers or whatever was nearby and low priced, normally, a flawless human being wasn't standing right in front of him, subconsciously begging to be touched.

"Strip."

"I- what- excuse me?" Kurt squeaked, certain he hadn't heard him right. He was a _hero, _he had outstanding morals, he would never ask someone to-

"You heard me. Strip." At this point Blaine was almost angry.

"But I- couldn't we talk-"

"No. There's a law. You do what I ask, or I can tell the police that I saw you do something wrong, and get to you through the justice system. Or, you can do this the easy way, and take off the Hermes and Alexander McQueen so I can see that gorgeous body of yours." Blaine had stalked slowly forward while saying this, and pulled the scarf slowly off Kurt's neck.

Kurt frowned, certain that if his mind could catch up he would realize that this was a joke, or maybe this wasn't the real Warbler? But who was he kidding, he had seen this masked enigma on TV almost every day doing something heroic. So he did what any normal person would do. He reached forward and very slowly started unbuttoning his vest, glaring daggers all the way. Blaine stepped back to enjoy the view, getting an even bigger hard on at the bitch glare being sent his way.

The blue-eyed brunette was shrugging out of his vest, and taking a deep breath while trying not to cry. Now came the hard part. Actual clothes were coming off.

If Blaine had thought the bitch glare was attractive, it was nothing compared with the complete _innocence_ on Kurt's face, and the embarrassment when he got to the top shirt button.

"Listen, I really don't think this is the best idea. I mean, why would you want to look at _me?_"

Blaine chucked, thinking he was joking, before looking at Kurt. "Oh, you're serious. No, sweetheart, don't look so upset. I want to see you. I can just tell that you're going to be the hottest thing on two legs. So be a good boy and take the rest of it off, or do I have to call the cops?" He said this last part with a grin, before nodding at Kurt to continue.

Kurt took off his shirt, letting it shrug off his shoulders, leaving his chest exposed. Blaine gasped, and had to restrain himself from walking forward and touching the milky white skin that had just been exposed. "The rest?" He asked in a strained voice, noticing that Kurt had paused in his accidentally sexy strip tease.

Kurt took a gulp before leaning slowly down to his boots to unzip and step out, fully aware that the Warbler was getting a view of his ass, but if he moved, he had a feeling he would just be told to move right back. He was pretty sure the flush was almost full body now, and his fingers were pausing at the top of his pants.

Blaine was too undone right now to offer any soothing words of encouragement. _God_ this boy looked like sin while at the same time looking like the picture of innocence. The hard on under Blaine's spandex was getting painfully so, but anything too sexual would frighten his little fawn off before he got to the really good parts.

Finally Kurt had eased out of his pants, unknowingly torturing Blaine in the process. Then all that was left were flesh colored boy shorts, which Kurt was having a huge difficulty with.

Blaine growled in frustration when Kurt didn't immediately shed that last barrier, because he just knew Kurt's cock would be beautiful like that rest of him. "Off." Was all he could manage to say without pouncing on the flawless boy.

With a huge intake of breath, Kurt pushed his underwear off his cock, brushing it past his thighs, until it pooled with his pants on the floor, leaving him completely exposed. Which would have been fine, if he didn't keep trying to cover up his lovely pretty cock. Blaine finally lost his cool and stalked towards Kurt, grabbing his hands and putting them at his sides.

"You shouldn't ever cover up, _God_ you're absolutely flawless. There should be sonnets and songs and shit devoted to you." He trailed his fingers around Kurt's body, marveling at every inch of skin he touched, at the delicate curve from his back to his lovely globes of ass, which Blaine gave a bit more attention to.

Kurt was shivering because of what those fingers were doing to him, trying to remind himself that he most certainly did not want this, because he wasn't ready and he didn't really know the Warbler outside of what he did for Lima, but reminding himself was so hard when those fingers trailed to his cock, and he started to respond to the light but intense attention it was receiving.

Blaine could have marveled at the angelic boy all night, but right then his beeper went off, signaling that someone at Dalton Tower had a crime for him to solve.

"Thank you for the favor beautiful. I hope I see you again." He said, before leaping out the window and into the night, leaving Kurt caught between fainting from embarrassment or jerking himself off because of the attention his body had gotten that night.

AN: Please everyone tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! To address some concerns: please go read the full prompt on the gkm. The link is in chapter 1. That kink makes it clear that this is a non-con fic. There will be a happy Klaine ending where Blaine realizes that Kurt shouldn't have to do these things, but Kurt DOES NOT WANT THIS AT FIRST. I'm sorry, I know it's a bit darker than, well, 2 of my fics, but the other three are also kind of dark and one involves multiple people and non-con Kurt, so…sorry.

To make the background clear, Blaine is kind of batman-esque out of uniform. He's a total spoiled rich play boy with lots of experience. But IN the uniform, he's more like superman. No one would ever think that he would abuse his power.

WARNINGS: NON-CON KURT, HAND JOBS, VIOLENT SITUATIONS.

Disclaimer: Glee is not owned by me, nor is this plot. It's on the gkm. Go read it.

Chapter 2: Don't be Naïve

Wes gave Blaine a look upon his return to Dalton Tower later that night. "Blaine, why was your camera turned off after that thug tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine knew he should be feeling guilty for what he had asked Kurt to do, but he couldn't summon up the feelings, due to Kurt being absolutely flawless.

"Blaine, you almost gave David a heart attack. That camera makes sure that we have 360 coverage so that you don't get cornered. It's not something you can turn off."

"Just leave it _alone _Wes. I promise it won't be a problem in dangerous situations."

Wes looked skeptical, but there wasn't really anything he could do. He knew better than anyone that Blaine wasn't the perfect angel that Wes had marketed him to be, but the city needed him, and Wes was making a tidy profit off of the marketing he had done on Dalton Tower. The city might not be able to actually pay Blaine, but the "Favor Policy" they had decided to enforce was completely un-needed. Blaine had plenty of money due to his parents freak out at the fact that their son was a genetic abnormally. So they had given him to Wes and his team, who made Blaine their shiny front man for their spy industry. It wasn't nearly as pretty as the public thought it was, especially Blaine. Out of his Warbler guise, he had seduced and fucked more men than even Thad could count, and Thad was obsessed with numbers and odds, making him the statistic man that mapped out when crimes would most likely take place.

David, their lead technician, ran into the room to once again chastise Blaine for his lack of common sense. "Blaine. You might be an advanced individual, but that doesn't mean it's okay for you to just shut off your camera and coms unit when you don't feel like dealing with us. We're here to make sure that there's no possible way for you to get your ass kicked. So, try to have it on, okay?"

Blaine grinned at his over-bearing superiors. Sometimes he felt more like their kid than their associate. "I promise you I wasn't in any danger, David."

Nick grinned as he came through the door to central command. "Oh, really? How do we know that the blue-eyed angel wasn't a spy or something?"

Blaine glared over at the field officer. _No one_ should be looking at _his_ Kurt. He decided that with a boy as innocent and cute as that, someone needed to look out for him. And he knew exactly whose job it was.

The rest of the week, Blaine shamelessly and secretly used the spy cams and other resources to make sure Kurt was safe, and make sure that he was first on the scene when he wasn't. He went to the point of breaking and entering all the places Kurt went and installing a camera and microphone. If there were a few extras in Kurt's shower, well, that was just a precaution Blaine was more than willing to take.

David was impressed, if a little confused, at the sudden interest Blaine had in personally monitoring the cameras, but didn't say anything. Blaine was most certainly a loose cannon, and asking him questions he didn't want to answer was the fastest way to get blasted.

As comforting and arousing as it was to watch Kurt from afar, it was also irksome to see the company he kept with. The annoying short brunette and the black and Latina girls were really nothing to be concerned with, but the tall stupid one tended to be a bit overly physical in his greetings to the Angel. Blaine didn't like how the Angel smiled back and they had easy conversations. Beautiful flawless Kurt should never consort with males that weren't directly approved by, which really meant just, Blaine himself.

It was when the blonde with the large mouth started visiting the girls and Kurt regularly that Blaine lost it. He started personally trailing Kurt, and changing traffic signals to cause jams so that the blonde wouldn't get to spend time with his Kurt. He was relieved when it seemed that the thug from before hadn't learned his lesson, and was starting to follow Kurt home. Blaine smiled and put on his mask. The Warbler to the rescue.

After quickly knocking out the thug, but conveniently forgetting to call the cops in the hope this would happen again, and also making sure his coms unit was completely off, he turned to Kurt.

"I, uh. Thanks." Kurt said, breathless that the thug from before had found him, and beyond thankful that the Warbler had once again been on patrol. And then he felt an intense apprehension as Blaine once again scooped him up and flew him to his apartment. Kurt was in a daze, because this time Blaine hadn't gone slowly for Kurt's benefit and it seemed that he had arrived here in no time at all. "So, uhm. You want…what exactly?" Kurt asked, looking at the hero that seemed more like a villain to him, and at the same time longing for the contact, even though he knew he definitely shouldn't.

Blaine grinned as he thought. He really just wanted to get straight to it, but he knew that with Kurt's absolutely sinful innocence, he would have to go slowly if he didn't want to break him. He leaned in slowly to claim Kurt's lips, grinning against them when Kurt gasped and they opened, and then taking instant advantage of the wonderful offering. Kurt tasted as angelic as he looked, like sweet ambrosia on Blaine's tongue. But then he pulled back, because he knew what he wanted. "A hand job."

"I- but- I've never given one before. I really don't think I'd be any good at it. You would hate it and I don't think I'm ready-" Kurt was in full blown panic mode. He couldn't touch another guy's dick. He wasn't even really comfortable touching his _own_ dick.

Blaine started nuzzling his neck, wishing he could be rough but knowing encouragement was needed right now to land his prey. "You can keep all your clothes on gorgeous, which is quite a concession on my part, because your body is flawless. But I've been dreaming of your hands, your lips, your everything since the last time we met, and It's really completely the law that you have to repay me for once again saving you tonight."

"I, well, ok." Kurt whispered, hating that he knew he had to, but there was no way he was ready. "Just, tell me what to do." He was bright red now, and Blaine was looking at him like he was about to devour him before pulling Kurt's hand up to where their heads were close and put the digits in his mouth. "Lick, them, precious."

Blaine felt himself growing hard as Kurt hesitantly took his own proffered fingers one after the other into his mouth, and swirled his tongue slowly around the digits. Blaine knew then exactly what his next request would be, because such a talented mouth really needed to find its way to his cock yesterday. But right now those beautifully long fingers were about to be wrapped around his cock instead, and he really wasn't going to complain. He took Kurt's other hand and held it to his navy spandex tights. "Pull me out, Angel."

Kurt nervously snuck his fingers into the Warbler's spandex, while still obediently sucking on his fingers, not really sure how that was supposed to help. Then, the masked man shifted the hand in his mouth until he was coating his own palm in his saliva.

"Now, beautiful, take the hand that you have so wonderfully coated for me and put it onto my dick, which is throbbing for your assistance at this point." Blaine grinned reassuringly at him, watching eagerly as Kurt wrapped his fingers around Blaine's dick, and hissing when they felt _so_ right there, so much better than his own or any floozy that had jerked him off in the past.

Kurt was shocked and fascinated by the weight in his hand, slowly stroking and feeling the velvety texture, unsure of how the Warbler's felt so much heavier and looked darker than his own.

Blaine was lost in the sensations of Kurt's exploratory fingers, marveling at the arousing look of innocence on Kurt's face. The boy really had no idea what he was doing to Blaine, and his untutored hand job was doing more than anything else Blaine had felt in his life.

"Grasp it more firmly, _yes_ just like that, and go slowly back and forth on it, _God _you're good at this." Blaine murmured, knowing that he was sadly close and wishing he could revel in this glorious angel's hand for longer. " Now, take your other hand and gently roll my balls back and for- _shit_ that feels so good baby please just keep doing that, or slightly change your press but-_ oooh_ fuck yeah you know how to-" and then Blaine was coming in thick ropes across Kurt's hand, and moving his own hand to shield Kurt's clothes, knowing that the other boy would be furious if they got stained. "Just think, sweetheart, if you weren't so shy and had just stripped for me again, your clothes wouldn't have ever been in danger. I'll have to remember that for next time." He said with a wink, pulling away as he felt that damn pager once again tell him that there was a very urgent situation in Lima.

Kurt watched him go as he looked at the cum in between his fingers, slowly walking towards the sink to wash it off, but unable to resist the temptation of sticking his finger in his mouth to suck off the residue, entranced by the musky flavor he found, and feeling a longing he didn't know he had.

An: I really hope you all enjoyed, and I'm sorry if you don't like this version of Blaine, but really, no one is forcing you to read it. Keep my authors note at the beginning in mind when reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I normally want to update my fics everyday, but I'm entering into the busiest week of my year next week so you may or may not be getting an update every day, so please be angels and don't hate me, I'll be back to an update a day come Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

Warnings: semi-non con Kurt, Oral, smut warnings, everything in the prompt which there is a link to on chapter one. (smut has a long set up, sorry.)

Even Heroes Have the Right to Dream

Chapter 3: Looking for Kryptonite

Blaine was growing increasingly frustrated with Wes and the rest of the Dalton Tower associates. After his latest escapade, David had tampered with the software on his coms, making it impossible to turn off without the controller.

He wanted to see Kurt again. He wanted to hear the angelic voice and feel the beautiful body of the perfect boy. But everyone around him was making this dream impossible.

And then they got a call to Dalton Tower which set everyone's teeth on edge: The Meerkat had escaped from prison and was heading straight for Lima. Blaine growled in comtempt and then spent the day prepping the city and setting up the alert system, only having time to stop by Ella Blu's where Kurt worked three times. All three times the huge-mouthed blonde was there, and on the time he entered the store to check on safety precautions (they didn't need to know he'd had the store bugged. That could be misconstrued.) Kurt had looked studiously at the ground, a pink flush creeping up his neck, while his friends looked at him weirdly and shamelessly flirted with the Warbler.

Blaine, being a public figure, couldn't tell them to all go away so that he could talk to the bashful angel whose blushes were doing things to his anatomy. But he suddenly had an idea. If he could just lead the Meerkat to uptown where the boutique was, he would be able to see that he "saved" the entire street, thus making all of them owe him a favor. He could ask for chocolate chip cookies from all of them for Dalton Tower, and then corner Kurt and make it clear that a different favor was necessary. He grinned at his own cleverness. This could get very interesting indeed.

Like clockwork, the Meerkat appeared in Lima not soon after, and soon found Blaine by destroying a coffee shop uptown.

"Hello Warbler! I was so excited to hear that a cutie pie like you had set up all this software just to catch me! I know this must be hard for you beautiful, but you don't need to set this all up just to get me alone. If you weren't flanked by Dalton Tower, you could come see me anytime, free of charge." Sebastian smirked at the hero, unaware that his wholesome charm was a complete act. He then darted to where Ella Blu was, making Blaine inwardly panic. He had wanted Kurt to owe him a favor, but he didn't want him to end up in a coma, which was a definite possibility when the Meerkat was in the equation.

Sebastian didn't miss the hero's eye dart to some pathetic shop girl whom he was about to destroy, so he looked back to see what bottle blonde had caught the cute straight as an arrow hero's eye. _Hot damn._ What he saw instead was the most gorgeous ass he'd ever seen. Say hello to the blue-eyed man behind the counter, whose ass had made his head spin.

Blaine knocked into Sebastian so fast he didn't see it coming, and Kurt watched them from the corner of the store in complete fascination, loving the way Blaine's muscles rippled as he moved to punch the evasive Meerkat.

Soon, however, the fight was over and two Dalton grounds workers were leading the Meerkat off to custody.

Kurt got up from the corner where he and Rachel and Mercedes were, praying that there was no way Rachel would- "Uhm, Sir? Thank you for saving us! However will we repay you?" Rachel was too busy eye fluttering to notice the glare of horror Kurt was bestowing upon her.

"How about a plate of chocolate chip cookies? I'm sure if you all made them they would be delicious." Blaine grinned like a dapper hero should, ever conscious of the comms unit, which was still beeping green in his ear. "Now, I really have to get back to Dalton Tower, I'll come by to pick them up tomorrow." And then he flew off, making sure to look extra noble for his adoring fans on the ground, already figuring out how to blackmail Nick into getting that damn comms unit off before tomorrow.

It was a long two hours of debriefing and questioning the Meerkat later that Blaine was able to corner Nick.

"Hey, I'm doing nothing in my uniform tomorrow except calling in favors. So what I need from you is to get into the control room to shut the comms unit off." Blaine looked at his friend, hoping Nick would be a decent person and realize that Blaine was doing illicit activities that he didn't want them to see.

"Blaine, you know the rules. That comms unit is supposed to be on all day. I'm sorry- but"

"How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much money do you want from my paycheck in order to turn it off, and do so again should the need arise?"

"Blaine, I don't need any money, _or_ any favors. You are very much just out of luck."

Blaine stared very hard at Nick, wondering if he was really about to blackmail one of his best friends. He was. "I really think it's hypocritical of you Nick, to say that I can't conveniently have my comms off when I need it, and yet you've misused so much Dalton property in the past. Wes wouldn't be very happy if he were to come across the video evidence."

Nick pondered this, wondering if he could bluff not knowing what Blaine was talking about, when he noticed Blaine pulling up the footage on his video communicator. "Damn. Fine. As long as…_that_ doesn't make its way over to Wes, you have a deal. I'll be the one monitoring you tomorrow, and I'll make sure it's off."

"Thanks Nick." Blaine smiled. _Now to take care of some cock-blocking cookies._

Blaine flew out at a time he knew he was certain to encounter Kurt going to work, based on his former schedule habits. He saw Kurt carrying a tray of chocolate chip cookies. _What a shame_, Blaine thought._ Those cookies look amazing, but not as pretty as his mouth would be wrapped around my cock._ And with that decision made, Blaine used his powers to blow the tray away by a strong gust of wind, making sure the cookies were ruined. He saw Kurt's disgruntled glare, and heard the murmur "I'll just bring him some tomorrow." Blaine smiled, knowing he could work with this.

He flew around various places uptown, checking on the repairs to the coffee shop and helping with some of the heavy lifting, posing for a few pictures. Then, when he was sure that there was no possible way the two girls and Kurt hadn't arrived at Ella Blu, he flew on over to collect his cookies and his Kurt.

"Hello, Ladies!" Blaine grinned at Rachel and Mercedes, wondering where the hell his angel was.

"Hello Warbler! I made cookies. They're my dads' special recipe, and certain to be absolutely delicious."

"Mine are my grandma's, she makes amazing cookies." Mercedes grinned, thinking how adorable the hero was to ask for homemade chocolate chip cookies. He couldn't be more dapper if he tried.

Kurt emerged anxiously from the back store room. "I'm so sorry sir, but a strong wind blew my tray away and if I'd gone back to make more, I would have been late, and-"

Blaine laughed at his floundering boy, smiling good-naturedly since they were in public. "Well, I can come by your place later to pick them up tonight, or even watch you bake them. I love when cookies are nice and hot, and they can just melt in my mouth." He said this with a wink, knowing the innuendo was so very weak, but knowing that adorable flush would creep up Kurt's neck all the same. He was right, there it was, making him want to smother the boy in kisses and caresses, and mark him. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs, now was not the time. "I'll pick you up around 5? That's what the shift calendar says on the back wall." Blaine said, happy that there was an explanation for knowing Kurt's entire daily schedule.

Thus came a completely meaningless day of cementing the public's view that the Warbler could really do absolutely no wrong. He helped at local preschools, finished helping out the coffee shop, and checked in on the police and fire stations to "build up camaraderie" as Wes called it. Finally five a clock rolled around, and he could visit his Kurt and take him home.

On the way home, Blaine may have caused Kurt some small troubles, which Kurt was unaware Blaine had caused, just to rack up the favors for tonight. This was going to be fun.

Kurt nervously walked over to the kitchen in his apartment, pulling out the things to make cookies, knowing that he had quite a few things to worry about. He had barely gotten the flour out when the Warbler came up behind him and trapped him against the wall of his apartment. "Those can wait for later, sweetheart. I've had to watch you all day, knowing I couldn't touch you or people would see. You're _mine_, beautiful, even if you don't know it yet. And to call in my next favor, I want a blow job. No, don't look so shocked. You can't have such pretty lips and not expect a man to want you."

Kurt was about to start protesting, and walk away from the hard length pressing into his thigh, but he knew the Warbler was completely within his rights to ask for this, and he _had_ saved him and if Kurt had been more vigilant in holding onto the cookies, the hero wouldn't be asking now. Maybe he owed it to him, as compensation. And he couldn't deny that he didn't want it, even if just a little bit. When he had felt the Warbler's cock in his hands a few days ago, he had wondered what it would be like to _taste_ the hero's cock, and it wasn't like he was his boyfriend, or that his overall opinion of Kurt mattered. So, why not. Okay. He could do this. He looked slowly up into Blaine's eyes, and whispered, "Where?"

Blaine grinned, knowing that his shy little angel had had quite a bit of inner turmoil before coming to this decision. He started backing him into where he knew the bedroom to be, hungrily seizing his lips and licking them open, before pushing him onto the bed and carefully but with super human speed relieving Kurt of his clothes, making Kurt gasp in surprise. He was once again going to speak up, but he really knew Blaine wouldn't appreciate it if he did, and you really shouldn't antagonize people who you owe something to. So instead, all he said was, "Do I-" and gestured at the Warbler's clothes, unable to say the next words, which caused a flush to once again redden his features.

Blaine was buzzing with the complacency of Kurt's actions. He was really going along with what Blaine wanted, and if the rising hard-on Kurt was achieving , he wanted this a bit too. "If you wouldn't mind, angel." Blaine replied, moving back so Kurt could get him out of the high quality spandex.

Kurt nodded nervously, peeling back the gloves and boots, before going for the two piece suit and belt. He tensed after he took off the belt, knowing that the Warbler's chest was about to be exposed. He couldn't stop his small intake of breath at the beautiful olive skin and the nest of hair, trailing to the waistline of Blaine's bottoms, making Kurt wrinkle his forehead in apprehension before taking a calming breath and peeling the pants slowly back, marveling at the cock that sprang free. Because of the shifting that had happened while Kurt took off Blaine's clothes, he was now sitting shyly on top of the other man, in perfect position to bend down and take the hero's cock in his mouth.

Blaine growled when he angel paused in his ministrations, before remembering that the boy had never done this before, and Blaine was going to be his first. "It's alright sweetheart. Just take it into your pretty mouth, and lick around. Hollow out your cheeks, and try to take it a little deeper, but be mindful of your gag reflex."

Kurt blushed, but not for any reason Blaine might assume. He had flushed because growing up, his doctor had been worried by how easily Kurt suppressed his gag reflex, afraid that it would prevent Kurt from effectively getting over any illnesses. But he guessed the Warbler was about to find that out on his own, so he lowered his mouth to the cock gleaming up at him, and, assuming the more moist it was the less likely it was to hurt, and swirled his tongue around the tip of the cock, slightly proud of himself when he heard the Warbler's gasp.

Blaine was in heaven. It seemed that Kurt had learned very quickly from his explanation, and was swirling his tongue all around Blaine's cock as he slowly lowered his mouth over the appendage, then slowly went back up, like Blaine had asked him to do with the hand job. Kurt was nothing if not a quick learner.

Kurt found that he was very much enjoying this, even though he knew he shouldn't. But the Warbler's cock had such a unique taste, and he loved the moans and noises Blaine was making below him. Who knew he, the sexually awkward Kurt Hummel, could make another human being do _that?_ He wondered what would happen if he swallowed- _oh._ He had bucked into his mouth, and he kind of liked it, liked the feeling of such a heavy weight moving in and out of him. He remembered the hero asking him to fondle his balls with the hand job, and figured the same pleasure would happen here. So he quickly did so, not noticing the Warbler's alarm.

Blaine knew that if Kurt, who was apparently a natural everything, kept doing any more he would most definitely shoot his load right into Kurt's mouth, and he didn't think his precious angel would like that very much. "Kurt, Kurt I'm going to cum, you don't have to swallow, you can let go now and just stroke me with your hands- Kurt" He was surprised he was getting out complete sentences with the pleasure he was feeling, but he was even more surprised when Kurt _wasn't pulling off._

Kurt had heard Blaine, but he remembered the taste of the substance from his fingers, and he wanted to taste it again. He had no idea why the Warbler sounded so worried, but he felt his head being pulled off of Blaine's cock, just as he felt the white ropes splash his stomach. He knew that the hero might get the wrong idea, but he took his hand and cupped the Warber's cock, taking the white liquid into his hands.

Blaine was panting in amazement at the blue-eyed individual who had made him cum harder than he ever had in his life. He looked at Kurt, who had an unreadable expression on his face. He was spent, and wondering if he could convince Kurt to cuddle with him, when Kurt pulled a hand, with _Blaine's _cum, and licked it slowly off his fingers, looking like he was trying to decide if he liked the taste, and if the second lick was any indication, he did. _"Fuck, _Kurt. I didn't want to make you swallow but _fuck _that's so beautiful."

Kurt was feeling suddenly awkward, because he hadn't really been thinking of making the Warbler feel anything, he had just wanted to taste the interesting white substance again.

Blaine recognized the withdrawal in Kurt's eyes, and marveled at how unintentionally sexy Kurt was, and how the boy could make him have a raging hard on without even trying. Kurt started to get up, but Blaine pulled him roughly back, before using his superhuman speed to get a washcloth to clean them off, and pulling Kurt to his side. "Just sleep, angel. Thank you for once again making my world spin."

Kurt let out a nervous yelp before slowly making himself forget that he was naked with a gorgeous hero next to him, and falling asleep after a very rough day.

AN: to be continued. ;) ( I really don't care if you feel that Kurt wanting to swallow is ooc. I have a kink and I can't make him hate it because I can't do total rape.)

Reviews are always very welcome, or you can come be my friend on tumblr, link on my profile . Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello lovelies! I know this chapter has been a long time coming, thank you all for waiting patiently for this fic to continue. Pretty soon there will be more plot, but this is the rest of their night of debauchery. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and alerts, you are all fabulous! Come check me out on tumblr and we can be friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Warnings :NON-CON, RIMMING, ASS HOLE WORSHIP ( I feel like warnings spoil chapters. No fun.)

Chapter 4: Fall upon my Knees

Blaine woke up to a very disturbing thought. He didn't know what Kurt looked like when he came. This thought was quickly followed by another: that he should remedy that immediately. Problem was, when he looked over at the clock that said 5AM, he was not blocked by a lovely brunette head, meaning that the boy in question was not in bed where he had told him to be. Letting out a frustrated growl, he got out of bed and threw on his uniform spandex pants and belt, just to be on the safe side.

Upon walking out to the kitchen, however, he could see that Kurt was making the promised cookies in silk sleepware, but couldn't appreciate the fabric because Kurt would look oh so much better if there weren't any clothes at all. Kurt was still woefully unaware of the horny presence in his kitchen, so Blaine stalked silently closer to Kurt and snuck his arms around his middle.

"Why aren't you in bed with me?" Came the inpatient growl from behind Kurt's back.

Kurt flushed nervously, freaked by the close proximity of a warm and slightly intoxicating male. "I thought you would want the cookies when you woke up." He managed to squeak out in explanation.

"Why would I want cookies when I can see that a much more delectable option to have is busy making them?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's earlobe with his teeth and worrying the skin to emphasize his point.

Kurt hesitantly leaned back into the touch, knowing he shouldn't encourage him but also knowing that it felt _so good._ How could someone nibbling his ear while holding him possessively around the waste be arousing? But _fuck _if it wasn't the best feeling thing he had ever experienced.

"Besides, georgeous, you owe me quite a few favors, and I want to call in on one now, since I have you up against a surface to grab on to."

By the stiffening of Kurt's spine, he thought he knew what Blaine wanted, and so Blaine decided to clarify.

"For this favor, Kurt, all I want is to rim you."

"To- to _rim_ me? You mean put your tongue in my- my-"

Blaine smiled at his stutter before leaning in close to his ear to whisper. "Just put your hands against this counter and don't move them, and slightly spread your legs. And then, all you have to do is enjoy, Kurt. I'm going to be doing the rest. I want to shove my tongue into your pretty little ass hole, and then maybe a few fingers as well, just to give you a taste of what my cock will feel like. And you're going to love it."

Kurt looked hesitantly over his shoulder, but moved his body into position. He watched as Blaine slowly slunk down to his knees, and could feel his cock getting hard at the hungry look in Blaine's eyes, although his brain was not quite so excited at the position. Then, Blaine slowly reached to sides of Kurt's pajama bottoms, hooking his fingers in the silk fabric and sliding it down, exposing the beautiful pale skin just waiting to be marked. He forced himself to slide it all the way down and make Kurt step out, knowing it would help the boy balance once he got him begging for release and unsteady on his feet.

He wrapped one hand loosely around Kurt's waist, not touching his cock, and wanting him to come from anal stimulation alone. Then he used the other hand to slowly part Kurt's pale ass cheeks to see that pretty hole winking at him, just begging to be licked. Well, who was The Warbler to annoy a call of distress? He ran a long lick around the hole, enjoying the jump Kurt made in response. He started to lap at the hole, while also slowly licking one finger off to the side so that it would be wet enough to enter Kurt without any pain.

Hands turning white while clutching the counter, Kurt was having one hell of a time trying not to move. The feelings that Blaine's tongue were evoking were truly overwhelming, but it felt like just the right side of too much. He finally pushed his ass back just a small bit, a low whine ripping out of his throat.

Blaine felt victorious when he heard the whine signaling that the angel was enjoying his ministrations, and smiled wickedly as he started thrusting his tongue in and out, mimicking the things he wanted to do with his cock. His wet tongue swirled around the puckered entrance, before once again thrusting as deep as he could inside Kurt's hole.

Kurt was starting to feel desperate and needy, and he needed so much more than was being handed to him. "_More,_ please, please I need _more_ of it." Kurt begged, knowing he sounded desperate, but also knowing that this was the most he had ever wanted anything. Suddenly, a finger protruded the small opening, and Kurt let out a low moan of pleasure. "_Yeeees" _he drug out as the finger started going in and out, swiftly changing angles with each thrust.

Blaine could not be happier at how wonderfully Kurt was responding to his tongue and finger, only hoping the reception would be this warm for his cock. He knew Kurt wanted it, but if he could just find that one spot that would make him- "OH my god againagainagainagain" Blaine smirked and obligingly hit it again, adding another finger. He was rewarded with a high keening noise as Kurt shoved his ass back against Blaine's fingers. Blaine knew the beautiful boy would not last long, and so reluctantly pulled his tongue out and moved Kurt so that he could see his face while he finger fucked him.

"Grab onto me, precious." Kurt panted heavily, resting his head on the Warbler's neck while he gasped and whined continuously over the sheer _feeling_ of those wonderful fingers in his ass. It wasn't long before he let out a shout of warning, and felt the hero grab his chin roughly to make sure his face was in full view. With a final cry, Kurt came without his cock ever being touched, certain that one of Blaine's powers was the magic of his damn fingers.

"Absolutely fucking gorgeous, just like I knew you would be." Blaine stroked at Kurt's sides, petting him as he scooped him up to walk him back to the bedroom. "And just think what would have happened if that had been my cock." Blaine couldn't help whispering, certain that Kurt would be too blissed out to even hear him.

"Maybe- maybe we can do that later?" came the mumbled reply that Blaine was certain Kurt thought he had said in his head. But he wasn't complaining, because he could most definitely do that later. A hundred times, if at all necessary. But for now, he cuddled his beautiful boy is his arms, knowing that he would have time later to do what he wanted, because Kurt owed him one final favor for all the "rescuing" he had done on the way home last night.

…

AN: I'm sorry that was shorter, but I promise promise the heavy duty actual sex will come next chapter and also tomorrow, most likely right after class. Cool? Cool.

If you could help me out with a project as well? Give me an optimistic love song. Doesn't matter if it's slow or fast, or even what decade it was written in, but optimism is important. K? cool. You tell me that song name and artist if possible. THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I fell asleep yesterday after having voice lessons and such, not that you care, but there is your explanation for the heinous crime of this not being posted last night. Thanks for all the great feedback, and if you could pretty please leave those song suggestions in your review/my inbox/ on my tumblr? It would really mean a ton to me because I need them. Thanks!

Warnings: Dubcon, full penetration, uhm…smut?

Chapter 5: Won't you Concede

Kurt awoke to the Warbler's teeth scraping against his neck, marking it there. Kurt whimpered, because marking it shouldn't feel that good, but _God _it did.

"Good morning again, beautiful. I already called your work and made sure they were aware you wouldn't be in today, because you're going to need your rest after you let me have this last favor."

Kurt's flush went all the down to his chest, because he remembered what he'd consented to last night. But…if the hero's…you know…felt as good as his fingers did, then maybe this whole _sex_ thing wouldn't be that bad.

Blaine watched Kurt's adorable reactions, and couldn't help himself from once again biting at the flesh on Kurt's neck, pulling the skin into his mouth and teasing it before letting it drop and soothing his tongue over the abused skin. It was a plus that Kurt's flush was now for completely different reasons, and Blaine could feel the angel growing hard beneath him.

"Are- are you sure that you would want to do that with _me? _I-uhm- I- _fuck_ could you not do that for a second?"

Blaine chuckled and kept doing what he was doing, because his lovely boy had just _cursed. _Why on Earth would he stop, if he kept getting to hear the angelic boy use more dirty language.

"I- _shit, please!"_

"Please stop, or please keep going? Because I am most definitely doing the second one, if it keeps you saying dirty things with that pretty little mouth."

Now, Kurt could remember his father warning him back in high school that he should not be throwing himself around like he didn't matter, not that anyone was _asking_, but hey, fatherly duties and all, but _damn_ this felt amazing and from the things the Warbler was saying to him, he guessed that since he owned him a favor and he was being _so _ complimentary that he mattered _enough, _ and _fuck_ the hero had such an enormously talented tongue, how did he even _do _that?

"I- uhm, ok. What do I oh _god, _what do I do?" He asked, wantonly lolling his head to the side to let the Warbler have easier access, and allowing his legs to be pushed apart. He watched through heavy lidded eyes as the hero reached into his tool belt and pulled out lube and a condom, according to the package. If Kurt hadn't been too over whelmed at the moment, he would have made a comment about how handy tool belts seemed to be, but he didn't want him to stop.

Blaine marveled at how compliant the boy had become in the span of the night, figuring that it was most likely the orgasm. Those always made _him _pretty eager, anyway. After pulling out the needed supplies, he shoved off his belt and spandex, and coated his fingers with the lube. Then, he slowly started thrusting his fingers into Kurt's perfect little hole, marveling at how they went in so much easier than last night, and how Kurt just _took_ them, knowing that watching Kurt take his cock would be even more rewarding, and hardly prepared to wait for that process. But he didn't want his precious angel to be hurt for his first time, and he knew that although his partners normally loved it, he could be a little...rough.

Kurt was having a hard time breathing, what with the Warbler's fingers inside his ass and watching him start to roll on the condom and pump _that_ with lube too. His breath was getting harsher and harsher, and he knew that even though it certainly hadn't been his idea, he most definitely _wanted _this, because how could you not want something that amazing? And it felt s_o_ good, and after the hazel-eyed man was done lubing himself up he started twirling the still lube slick fingers around Kurt's nipples, and _fuck_ he thought that was only an erotic zone for girls but apparently not and now the hero was guiding his cock to Kurt's entrance and he just knew it would feel…._full_. Oh God, he felt so full, and how did that cock even _fit?_ But praise the lord it _did _ and it was so damn tight and it felt _good._ To be filled and completed and _shit_, amazing.

Blaine watched in complete shock as Kurt's features didn't even go to the pain that he was sure would be there at first, only shock and then_ bliss? _He felt like Kurt was his answer to everything, like this boy was made to be _his_…and he was forcing him. It hit Blaine like a tidal wave, that what he was doing wasn't something Kurt had asked for, and he was just about to pull out when-

"Uhm, Am I doing something wrong? Why aren't you moving?" Kurt looked worriedly up at him thinking that this was his first time and oh god was he supposed to do something that he hadn't and the Warbler was waiting for it and he was supposed to k_now _ and _shit _why was he such a fucking penguin?

Blaine hurriedly soothed the worry on Kurt's face, tenderly kissing each worry line. "No, no precious. You are doing everything right, I promise. I just want you to enjoy it, and I was giving you time to adjust. Do you…do you _want_ me to move?"

Kurt looked at the hero incredulously. "Do I-WHAT? Of course I do!"

Blaine chucked at how…indignant Kurt looked and then it hit him that his _cock was in Kurt's ass. _A beautiful boy was looking up at him and asking him to fuck him, and he wasn't moving? He was Blaine fucking Anderson! So, he swooped down to capture the perfect being's lips with his own, and slowly moved deeper, burying himself to the hilt and feeling Kurt moan obscenely into his mouth, and swallowing up every little mewl and gasp Kurt was making. God, why did this boy have to be so incredibly and completely breathtakingly beautiful? It made Blaine feel so flawed in comparison.

Blaine's strokes slowly became rougher, and faster, and Kurt fell further and further apart. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the abyss, and then Blaine hit that spot that made Kurt yell in ecstasy, and Blaine kept hitting it _again and again and again_ until he once again got to watch his beautiful perfect angel fall apart below him, kissing him and licking the skin and _god _how was Kurt even real? Kurt's orgasm triggered Blaine's own, and soon they were both lying spent on Kurt's sheets. Blaine slowly pulled out, kissing Kurt slowly and leisurely to swallow the hiss he knew the boy would make at the empty feeling. Kurt sighed contentedly into the kiss, and Blaine got up to toss away the condom and get a warm washcloth from Kurt's bathroom to clean the beautiful boy off. He was just about to climb back into bed to cuddle before leaving when his beeper went off, and he felt the warning of his comms unit about to turn on.

"I'm sorry, beautiful, but I have to go. Sleep well, and I hope I see you again." Then he was putting on his uniform and was out of the room in a flash, glancing back at Kurt one last time before flying out the window.

Kurt watched him go, wishing more than anything that he at least knew the name of the man who had taken his virginity, instead of just the enigma that had flown out his window.

AN: Yeah…kind of still short…sorry!

Next chapter contains a plot, and I would absolutely love it if you would put in that optimistic love song! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay, so I don't normally do this, because I feel like it's whiney, and sad, and really, who wants to be that kid. But I see that there are SEVENTY FIVE (like how did that happen) story alerts, and TWENTY FIVE favorite stories. So why only 19 reviews? If I like something, I make requests, or commentary, or encouragement. We're all writers here, we all love it when other people tell us that they like our stuff. So pretty please keep that in mind? Thanks! Enjoy!

WARNINGS: The inner-workings of Sebastian's mind, no smut. Not really any Klaine. (it really deserves it's own warning.) the introduction of an actual plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

Chapter 6: Say I shouldn't kill you yet

Sebastian was nothing if not prepared. His lair in the caves of Westerville was completely under Dalton Tower's radar, and they had yet to figure out that The Meerkat was actually Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson's business associate. He smirked about how all of them didn't think he knew who The Warbler was. He had really decided to target New York once he got to the states to lay low, but for one thing, Spiderman made security pretty tight, and there weren't any records on hand that he could send his minions to crack in to to extract the identity, like Dalton had so generously provided for Blaine. But for another thing, one picture of the adorable Warbler's ass made Sebastian decide to play his favorite game: How fast can we corrupt the innocent thing. He had been playing it since the day he was born, and was really just a super villain because he was rotten to the core.

Sebastian would have been happy slowly turning the Warbler, if he hadn't discovered which was the act and which was real life. He had assumed that Blaine just acted the asshole to protect his identity, but he now realized that he just acted the nice guy to keep up the persona that the people at Dalton fed him. Blaine didn't need to be corrupted, he was already there. And alas, in all of their fighting, the Warbler had not once looked at him with any desire at all. Which, though thoroughly vexing, just proved to Sebastian that you can't win them all. The stint he had pulled in Uptown Lima would have been a farewell to the Warbler, to seek fun from a different venue, with a slightly more innocent hero, if he had not seen Kurt Hummel in the boutique that day.

After arriving swiftly back at his lair after some fun evading the trained guards at the Tower, he had done a back ground check. The boy's name was Kurt Hummel, age 20, and he was taking a break from college at NYADA in New York to take care of his dad, who had expensive heart surgery and needed someone to take care of him, being a 48 year old widower who owned a mechanics shop. Kurt would be here for the summer and winter terms and be back at NYADA for the spring semester. That meant that Sebastian had roughly five months to slowly corrupt the angel in the shop into an accomplice, hopefully one that he could fuck regularly. Now, to find something the boy needed that could serve as a catalyst.

Kurt was trying to dissuade Rachel from buying another cat sweater over the phone when none other than Sebastian Smythe, one of the leading businessmen in Ohio, and 15th richest man on the planet under 25, walked into the boutique.

"Uhm, hello, sir, is there anything I can help you with?" Kurt asked, quickly closing the phone and already mourning the addition of another cat sweater in their apartment once he returned to New York. When Sebastian's answer was to stalk up to him predatorily, Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion. "Anything I can help you find?"

"Well," Sebastian drawled with a smirk, "Since I was looking for _you_, no, there really isn't anything you can help me with. But I have a business deal for you." He gave Kurt one of his winning smiles, certain that this boy would fall in line just like all the rest.

"I'm sorry," came the frosty reply. "But I really don't think that I would be interested in_ any_ deals with you. But I can help you pick out a nice cashmere scarf." He finished, brightly and sarcastically.

"But I was really looking forward to going over this deal with you at dinner at La Petit Dame at eight tonight." Sebastian exclaimed, with his smirk still intact, while inwardly fuming that Ohio seemed the _one place_ that it was proving impossible to get some ass.

Kurt inwardly sighed at the disappearance of the dream to ever go to that amazing French restaurant, because there was no way he was going with Sebastian Smythe. "Look, sir, I'm very…flattered…by your suggestion to go out to dinner, but I really must decline." Kurt accompanied this with a dismissive wave towards the door, hoping the smarmy man would get out of his face soon.

Sebastian had really been hoping to drop this particular bomb later, but since Kurt seemed so unmoved by his undeniable charm, he cut straight to the deal. "Look, Hummel. You do me a few favors and I can move your dad to the top of that transplant list, lickety split. It may not be strictly legal, but from what I understand, the chances of him getting his heart in time to save him are pretty slim."

Kurt gasped. If there was one wound that he hoped no one would see, it was that he was almost sure that his father wasn't going to make it. His father had downsized to living in the one room above his shop, electing to sell his house to make sure that Kurt could pay for NYADA and still have plenty of money for emergencies and rent. Ever since Kurt had been gone, Burt had been slipping into unhealthy habits, and when Kurt got the call that his father was in need of care, Kurt went to the student office and asked them to un-enroll him in his summer classes, and hold his spot until the following spring. Then he had rented out a one room near Hummel's Tires and Lube and gotten a day job, while making sure his father took all his medication and followed the health guide lines.

But Kurt knew more than anyone that his father was not near the top of the transplant list, and that his heart might stop working before a heart became available. He would do anything to get what Sebastian was offering. But- he couldn't become a whore. What the Warbler was doing wasn't exactly right, but it didn't make him feel dirty and used like Sebastian's offer did.

"It's just a business dinner at eight, Hummel. Come for the food, if nothing else, and I'll tell you the details then. See you at eight, babe." Sebastian smirked as he left, knowing that he had gotten Kurt, hook, line, and sinker. Now he just had to see how long it would take Kurt to stop being so…moral. It was annoying.

AN: Don't worry guys, Blaine will be back next chapter and kurt will never be attracted to Seb…in this fic…because I keep kind of shipping them for no reason…oops….love you all! Don't forget what I said at the beginning!


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone that reviewed made me do little happy dances in my head, thank you to each and every one of you, you're all so so so sweet for reviewing! It really made my day! I don't have to remind anyone to review again, do I? I hope not…that would get frustrating for all of you to read.

Warnings: Masturbation, Slight Angst? Jealous/guilty Blaine, Scheming Sebastian, and contemplative Kurt

Disclaimer: Glee is not something that is owned by me. This plot isn't even really owned by me, but I'm trying to do fun things with it

Chapter 7: The strength to Carry On

Blaine stared angrily at the monitor as he watched Sebastian flirt with _his_ Kurt, and he smiled a little when the look on Kurt's face was anything but impressed. He wished that he had thought to include microphones, but they were a little harder to hide than the surveillance cameras were, and he liked to think that he allowed Kurt a small amount of privacy. He was already calculating Kurt's route home so that he could make sure to "save" him, and remind him of his current relationship- Blaine felt like he had just been hit by a freight train. Kurt wasn't _his_. He might want him to be, but he wasn't. And if he continued to try to reach him this way, he never would be. Blaine struggled to fight the ever-rising panic attack at the thought. He just had to make the angel understand that not only did Blaine _want _him, but he _loved _him.

Resolving to follow this new course of action, he rose to flick the monitor off, glancing at Kurt's beautiful face one last time. Only to find that the beautiful face in question looked like someone had just run over it with a freight train. He watched as the blood drained out of Kurt's face, leaving the already pale porcelain skin a stark white. He felt a sweep of violent emotion rising in his chest. He had to protect him, to get to him, something. He looked in disbelief at Sebastian, someone who, while they had never been friends, had never looked so…sinister before. He watched as Sebastian walked calmly out of the store and into his limo, and watched as Kurt walked mechanically to the back room to grab his belongings before rushing down the street to his apartment. Blaine wanted nothing more that to fly right to where he was at the speed of light, but he had just promised himself not two minutes ago that he would give Kurt some privacy, and let the boy come to him. So, he shut off the monitor and went to work with Nick and Jeff on stealth skills, as much as it killed him inside.

Kurt walked home on unsteady feet, already feeling the weight of this decision heavily on his shoulders. He had always thought that he knew the difference between right and wrong, had always believed himself to be a moral person. He remembered his belief in high school that no matter the price, no one could buy his morals. And yet here was the first offer he had had of something "less than legal" by a man that made his skin crawl, and yet he was considering it to give his father the transplant. But was he really being immoral? His father needed that heart to live, couldn't he do the man that raised him the favor of saving his life?

And then on the other hand, there was the Warbler. The hero who's name he didn't even know, who was not as heroic as he seemed. Surely that was a classic example of blurred lines. The hero did good things, he rescued people and made sure that no one was victimized. And yet, he had used that good thing to do a bad thing, with his unorthodox pursuit of Kurt. So if Kurt had to do a bad thing, and sell himself to the biggest play boy on the planet, to do a good thing, and save his father's life, which was he more of? Good, or bad? After he entered his apartment, he glanced at his window, debating forever about the result of the action, before finally going over and spreading the door fully open. Maybe the enigmatic man would fly by and see his silent plea for guidance.

Sebastian had sent his minions to Kurt's apartment while he had told he boy his options, wanting a first row seat to Kurt's moral downfall. When the men got back to report, however, they said that it had taken them longer than usual, because they had to be very careful while planting the spyware, to hide it from anyone searching for the equipment. Because, you see, Dalton Tower already had the place bugged. Sebastian held out his hand expectantly, knowing that Dave was too good at his job not to have used a remote router to get the footage from the camera's source. And he was not disappointed. Forgoing the original plan to look at Kurt's moral dilemma, he opted instead for seeing the reason Dalton Tower was so invested in the boy.

What he saw on the footage surprised him, and also turned him on immensely. It looked like Blainers was even less innocent than he had originally thought, and he watched as Blaine coached Kurt at oral, and then anal sex. He could feel himself growing hard in his pants at the night of debauchery, and pulled himself out so he could fully enjoy the show. When he got to the scene in the kitchen, the camera had a fortunate side view of the very delectable boys starring in the event. His strokes became more harsh and tight as he watched the look of rapture on Kurt's face as he came, coming as he watched the boy fall apart.

And, as a convenient plus, he now knew exactly what Kurt Hummel's first mission would be. He had wanted it to be something he could check, and now he knew it would be. Kurt's first assignment would be to find the true identity of The Warbler.

…..

AN: Yeah, I know. This is really short. But that was the natural break in the plot. I'm sorry, I love all of you, and to make up for it I shall update tomorrow without fail. But for tonight, adieu! And remember the Golden Rule and hit that review button!


	8. Chapter 8

An: If I hadn't promised all of you this fic tonight, you can be certain that there would be no fic available. Why? Because I have a major fucking project that I'm neglecting JUST FOR YOU. So, return the favor and click that little review button like the magic kiddoes I know and love. Please. I'm serious.

Warnings: Smarmy!Sebastian, the return of Blaine. SMUT.

Chapter 8: Finding Pretty Things

Kurt made the decision that if nothing else, at least he could go to dinner. How hard would that be? And he could save his dad. Kurt nodded decisively and went to get dressed, choosing a charcoal gray suit with a pale blue dress shirt and a navy tie, going for business casual, in case Sebastian got the wrong idea. Just as he was putting the finishing touches on his hair, still glancing out the window to see if the Warbler would save him one more time, the doorbell rang. He slowly dredged over to the window, closing it shut with a sense of finality. He didn't need to be saved, he could do this alone. He chuckled self depreciatingly at himself as he walked to the door. If only he believed that.

"Hello, hot stuff." Sebastian said with a smirk as he entered. "You ready to go?"

Kurt nodded hesitantly, and Sebastian grabbed his arm to march him down the stairs and into a limo, making Kurt feel unsettlingly like his latest plaything. "So what was this proposition?" Kurt asked, trying to smile at Sebastian and pretty sure he could only pull off a grimace of disdain.

"No no, Kurtie-kins. It was a business _dinner, _not a business _limo ride._ Here, have some champagne."

Kurt decided that under the circumstances, he would need a lot more than _some_, but accepted the flute gracefully, dodging Sebastian's inappropriate commentary as they rode, and wishing more than anything that he didn't have to be there. Then finally, they were at the restaurant, and Kurt had to shove down his feeling to barf. Oh, _there_ was his gag reflex. So he took a deep breath and then walked in after Sebastian, already knowing that this would be the worst night of his life.

Blaine was doing his yoga, for once. Wes kept telling him that it would help him mellow out, and he kept saying that he didn't need it. But he had decided that after watching Kurt talk to _Sebastian, _of all people, he needed to calm down. And breathe. In and out. But how could he? He would keep trying to mellow out, and all that would result were images of his perfect angel choosing someone else over him, his angel smiling at the blonde haired boy with the too big mouth, his beautiful boy in someone else's arms. And then he would feel it kill him, and he would have to calm back down. And start again, choosing a new pose. And then the cycle of fear and doubt would start up again, making him collapse. It was on his eighth time through that Nick burst through the door with a hesitant look on his face. It was the same look that he got when he had to tell Blaine that the Meerkat was back, or that Wes was making him save someone that he didn't think deserved to be saved.

"What." Blaine snapped at the boy. "looking at me like that won't make it any easier to say later, Nick. Say it now, spit it out."

"You know the blue-eyed boy from earlier?" Nick hedged.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, feeling his voice rise in absolute panic. "What's wrong, is he hurt? Did that homophobic ass hole from before come back? Oh my God, he did. Where is he Nick? Centennial? Anderson? What hospital?" He hoped to God that it was the families, he could pull more strings there than at Centennial.

"Calm down, Blaine. He's on a date at the French Restaurant downtown. Nothing bad has happened to him…yet. But you know how things can be with Sebastian. No means yes and get the fuck away from me means I'm all yours." Blaine would have left it alone. He would have. But the look on Kurt's face when Sebastian was leaving was anything but excited, and Blaine didn't want anyone to hurt him. So he got up and brushed past Nick to his stealth suit, before throwing it on to go watch Kurt and make sure he made it home without emotional damage. Blaine had already inflicted enough of that himself.

"So, you don't want me for sex." Kurt clarified, looking at Sebastian in complete shock.

"Don't worry, babe. I want you for sex, that's just not the job I'm hiring you for. I don't pay for sex. Sex should be free. Or people should pay me. I'm that good."

Kurt shook his head at the self-centered businessman before pressing on. "If you don't want me for sex, then what _do_ you want me for?"

"Well, Princess, I'm going to let you in on a little known fun fact of mine. But first, you have to sign this contract. It states that due to special circumstances of working with me, Burt Hummel absolutely needs a heart at the end of this month. But really, gorgeous, it's you who's doing the jobs. Little odd jobs that take lots of dexterity and very flexible morals. But at the end of the month, if you've done everything I ask of you, then you get to go home scotch free, with your daddy and his brand new heart. All you have to do is sign on the dotted line."

Kurt looked at the paper, feeling a bit like Ariel must have before signing over her voice to the sea witch. Never the less, he sealed his fate the same way she had, with his name on the line, an inked promise that he would do whatever Sebastian said. He could already feel his stomach churn excessively. But in one month, his dad would be okay again. Surely, anything was worth that.

"Goody. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 again to discuss the details of your new job. But for now, you may go outside to the limo, and go home for the night. "

Kurt walked dazedly out the door, not paying the least bit of attention to where he was going. He stumbled on the doormat at the top of the restaurant's steps and felt a brief flash of fear before strong arms grasped him tight in an embrace. Kurt whirled around in complete relief. "I know that technically, since you saved me, I'm the one that owes _you_ a favor, and not the other way around, but can you fly me home? I don't want to spend more time in that limo than necessary. The Warbler smiled down at him understandingly before scooping him up bridal style and flying him home in blessed silence, giving them both time to calm down and just enjoy. Kurt's relief came from no longer being in the company of Sebastian, even if it was only temporary. Blaine's came from the fact that obviously Kurt and Sebastian had been having a business dinner. One that was so official it had papers. And they didn't sit in a shady couple's corner. They sat in the middle, in full view of the rest of the restaurant goers, and Blaine, who was outside. Finally, they landed on the balcony. Kurt turned to look over at the hero. "So, you get two shots. What's your first?" Kurt said, with a small smile to show that he didn't mind.

"Just-just listen, okay? That's officially the first one. For you to hear me out."

Kurt cocked his head to the side, curious about what Blaine had meant. "Alright." He replied, plunking gracefully on the couch. Blaine didn't even know how someone did that, but obviously Kurt was too amazing to be real.

"I'm sorry, for not asking. For demanding. I'm not gonna lie, I wanted it, but I should have been considerate of you. I should have made sure you knew that I didn't just want your body, I wanted your soul. Everything about you was beautiful, and I could tell it from the start. But I seem to hurt beautiful things. I damage them, and I shouldn't. So I know I can't change what I did, but I can start over." And then he pulled off his mask, fast as he could. He heard Kurt's surprised gasp and rushed to continue. "I'm Blaine Anderson. I work as the business associate at Andersmythe industries, which is part of Dalton's front. My parents gifted me to Dalton when it became clear that I wasn't in the least bit like my perfect older brother. You've probably seen me in the tabloids, though I gel my hair and don't wear a mask when I'm not in uniform. And I love you. Don't go."

Kurt looked at Blaine, really looked. The man he had seen before was wonderful, but this man, he was perfect. But he had one final test, he had to be sure that Blaine knew that Kurt wasn't beholden to him. "Is that your second request?"

"No. It's a request, but not one that you have to follow. Just one I'm making."

"Well, my answer is yes." Kurt said with a small smile, before Blaine pounced on him, searing his lips in a desperate, grateful kiss, before pulling him roughly towards the bedroom.

He tore off every piece of clothing the boy had on, kissing every piece of skin that the reveal exposed. Kurt made delicious noises of surprise, but certainly not reluctance. Then Blaine worked his way up to the delicious area of Kurt's neck, and bit down. Kurt let out a yelp of pleasure, before allowing Blaine to push him flat on his back. Blaine continued to kiss and bite down Kurt's neck, moving his mouth to Kurt's pretty little nipples and laving at the buds before biting on the sensitized skin. "Blaine!"

"real name on the boy's lips was like an ambrosia to him, spurring him to bite harder, and claim what was his. Finally, he got down to Kurt's cock, and even that was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. What about this boy was so ethereal? He quickly took the cock in his mouth, smiling up at Kurt's beautiful face, flush with want and need that _he_ had put there. Nothing could be more amazing than this moment. Nothing. Kurt liked him back. He may not love him yet, but Blaine hoped he could get him there. Because this boy was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. "Blaine, Blaine stop I might-"

Blaine noticed his reaction and took one last drag along Kurt's length before prowling up his body to give him a kiss, where Kurt gasped because he was tasting himself, and Blaine took that as invitation to swoop in, remapping the perfect, succulent caverns of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt was in heaven, because this was SO amazing, and all he could do was _feel, _ and make breathy little moans at Blaine's ministrations. But it seemed his moans were fine, because soon Blaine was reaching to the side to pull out the lube and condom packets, and slicking up his fingers before going down there, and then o_h that felt so good._ Kurt was still pretty sure that Blaine had magic powers with his fingers because o_hmygod_ he was actually about to come, and Blaine hadn't even gotten himself in yet. "Blaine, you need to do it now-Blaine, _Blaine!" _ Blaine had successfully found Kurt's prostate, and was loving the needy moans and the constant sting of _his name _that was coming out of Kurt's mouth.

"Kurt, you aren't stretched enough yet. It could hurt. I don't ever want to hurt you, not again," Blaine replied, slowing down his fingers tempo in Kurt's perfect hole and kissing at Kurt's forehead, damp with sweat.

"Blaine, it's fine, I want you to." Kurt replied, not liking this softer pace because he _needed _ him _right now_.

"Kurt- I really don't want to-"

"NOW- please Blaine, pleasepleasepleaseplease"

"OK, shhh, it's okay, I will. Shhh" Blaine had already stepped on Kurt's wishes too many times, and he would be damned if he was going to do it now. So he put on the condom and slathered on some lube, trying to stretch Kurt as much as possible before he got to his entrance. But then he was there, and he was trying to give Kurt a moment to adjust, but Kurt wouldn't have it.

"MOVE, Blaine, god, please." And then Blaine tried to go so slow, so sweetly for his angel, but Kurt wanted it rough, wanted to _feel_ it, so he snapped his hips up in reply, forcing Blaine to go faster, faster, _faster, _until it was hard and rough and delicious just like Kurt had wanted, and Blaine realized that it would be pointless to deny the boy anything, because he always got what he wanted in the end. He saw Kurt gasp roughly as he came, and that face full of ecstasy was enough to have Blaine coming himself, grabbing onto Kurt and kissing him, trying to show the boy how much he adored him.

Then afterwards, he cradled him in his arms, and neither of them thought of the looming contract, they couldn't possibly know just how much it could hurt them. Right now, they were safe in each others arms.

AN: You guys, I fell asleep before writing the smut last night, and I'm about to be late to school because I just HAD to post this for all of you before leaving. Be grateful and review, pretty please? I even gave you an extra thousand words!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Yeah, I know I've been gone for over a month, because of various reasons. But I am back in action, and will try to update once a week. Anything else you get is extra, because I do have two other WIP's.

On another note: In case some of you haven't noticed, FF is now allowing book cover art and such, and I cannot draw worth crap. So, if anyone would like to draw something for me, or make photoshop or WHATEVER, it would be greatly appreciated.

Warnings: Plottiness. Angst. Lots of that.

Chapter 9

Kurt woke up in the morning to Blaine gently carding through his hair, giving him a small smile. "Good morning sleepy head."

Blaine's breath caught as beautiful blue eyes turned sleepily up at him, peeping through his lashes. "Hi." Kurt whispered softly. "Blaine Warbler. I like it. Could I call you that?"

Blaine chuckled under his breath before agreeing. "I'm sure no one would find that suspicious." He nipped Kurt's nose, before a thought came to him. "Hey, will you still be working at Ella's? Or is the new contract thing you signed an exclusive thing?"

Kurt visibly tensed; he couldn't talk about illegal activity with a super hero, even if the hero happened to be dating him. "I, uh. Don't actually know…" he grinned bashfully, making Blaine cuddle him tighter. "Sebastian said he would work out the details with me today, he just gave me too good a possibility to give up."

"Right, okay…" Blaine mused, wondering what his business partner could even come up with. "Is it private, or does it have to do with the company?"

"Oh that's right! You two work together! It's private, I think. A personal secretary of sorts."

"Well, as long as he doesn't like _fucking_ the secretary, I can handle it."

"_Blaine!"_ Kurt hissed, before realizing he should probably get ready for the day and send off Blaine to go save some small children or something. "Not that I don't just adore your inappropriate comments, but I really have to get to work, and don't you have a position as Lima's savior?"

"Right, yeah, okay." Blaine whispered, taking Kurt's chin and ravishing his mouth before resentfully releasing him. "You can get the rest tonight." Kurt shivered as Blaine quickly got his clothes together and reached the balcony, before coming back for one last kiss. "Goodbye, sweetheart."

Kurt grinned dopily after him before he looked down to the promise of a sleek black Limo, a man in a suit beckoning him to get inside. He was about to freak on what to wear when he decided that it didn't matter, Sebastian would probably make him change anyways. So he just grabbed his bag and walked down to the limo, getting in with trepidation.

"Hello, heart shaped." Sebastian said, smirking at the disheveled appearance. "Have a wonderful evening of love after we parted ways?"

Kurt colored immediately. "Uhm, yes. Something like that. What…what do you mean heart-shaped?"

"Oh, it's a thing I do. I call people by their fine ass-ets. Like, the Warbler is Bubble. _Speaking of._ I wanted to talk about my comment on not exactly legal. Now, you know the Warbler and the Meerkat. But you don't know the man behind the mask. I'll give you a hint. I'm one of them and I'm not the hero."

"I- wha- _you're_ the Meerkat? Ohmygod this can't be happening." Kurt was freaking out. Only he would have the misfortune of getting picked to work for his boyfriend's arch nemesis. "But wait, aren't you-" Kurt abruptly stopped, because he just realized that he was a dumb ass who was about to tell Sebastian the Warbler's secret identity.

Sebastian, who already knew exactly what Kurt wanted to say, smiled into his lap before innocently cocking his eyebrow. "Aren't I what? Charming? Good-looking? Filthy rich?"

"Morally outstanding citizen, actually. But now that you mention it, that last part too."

"We both know I'm not morally outstanding. And I don't steal and scheme for the money, I do it for fun. And by the end of the month, you'll be doing the same."

"I'll be..what…no."

"You won't be directly hurting anyone, I'll make sure ahead of time that it's really just spy work or finishing touches for appearances sake. You're nickname will be Porcelain, and I have white with black trimming suit to go along with it, and a mask. But if you _don't_ agree, after signing the contract, then I'll move your father to the bottom of the list, and possibly mess with his meds. And if you try to warn him, and he stops completely, he could lose his health."

"I- I just-" Kurt was mentally shutting down. This was so so so much worse than what Blaine had done, and there were so many more complications if he didn't reply. _Why_ did he never think these things through?

"I hate to break it to you, lovely, but if you take more than one minute to say, exactly, ' I will be Porcelain and I will help you hurt the Warbler, and in exchange my father will get a new shiny heart.' I will add on 3 months. Don't worry, your father will still get his heart, but if you stray I'll make sure that your father gets hit by a bus, or someone murders him in his shop. I promise." Sebastian was grinning maliciously at him, and Kurt could see the evil in his eyes. He would do it, zero seconds flat.

Kurt stuttered, fear making his pupils dilate to the point where he thought he might pass out. He tried to will himself to stay awake, because fainting would be the worst possible plan right now. But he just couldn't. He felt the blackness creeping into him, and he felt the woosh before his world faded.

Sebastian grinned as he watched the boy fall forward. He had been speculating how he could fairly get more months out of him. Well, as fair as Sebastian got. He grinned when Kurt was still out cold upon entering the manor, before whisking him downstairs. He placed Kurt in the floor of a room, giving specific directions as to the other articles he wanted available upon Kurt's return to consciousness, giving the boy a slight sedative to ensure that the dramatic words would be there in full when he awoke. Sebastian chuckled as he went to the other room to wait. He loved torturing innocents with their own demise.

Kurt slowly woke up, feeling his limbs sluggishly start to respond. He looked left and right at the two doors awaiting him, his stomach lurching when he noticed the signs. To the right, where his own clothes, ones Sebastian must have taken from his apartment, since he was still in his bed time sweats. Above the door was the looming and over dramatic title- "Your father's certain and speeded demise."

Kurt flinched at the door, and whipped his head quickly around to the other one. "Your father's salvation." Beneath were the Porcelain suit and a new contract. Kurt read it with dread, noticing the changes.

A few obvious things popped out at him, like the fact that his father would not only get bumped up, but would get full checkups on every vital organ imaginable at least once every six months, in addition to a larger pay check due to much more business, because Sebastian would make him the only car maintenance worker approved by Andersmythe Industries, and they had numerous company cars.

But in exchange, Kurt must assume the role of Porcelain indefinitely, and he must do everything, besides sexual favors, which Kurt laughed at the irony of, that Sebastian asked of him. There was also a clause that said that he didn't have to kill anyone, or seriously injure those he did not feel deserved it.

All in all, Kurt mused, it wasn't as bad as he supposed it could be, and he was being completely generous with his father. So he signed the new contract, before quickly slipping into the sturdy, expensive uniform and walking down the left hallway.

Sebastian smirked at him as he walked into the study. "Good decision, gorgeous. Now, I'm going to remind you of the contract before I tell you your first assignment."

Kurt nervously nodded his ascent, turning visibly pale.

"I know you and the Warbler are close. I want you to find out his identity."

And Kurt's world came crashing down.

AN: Well…that's it for today, lovelies. I would like to tell everyone that reviews, much more so than story alerts and favorites, motivate me much more quickly to write a new chapter. So if you want one before next Tuesday, REVIEW!


End file.
